The invention relates to an operating device for a household appliance, having an electronic display panel and an operating element that can be displaced relative to the display panel for setting operating conditions of the household appliance.
There are known operating devices for household appliances which have digital display panels in which text and/or letters are displayed. Such displays usually exist as stand-alone components in an operating device. Operating elements which are designed as rotary selector switches or pushbuttons or toggle switches, for example, can be provided as units which are separate from or adjacent to said stand-alone components. Touch-sensitive operating panels such as those realized for example as touch screens and the like are also known.